Park Escape
Park Escape is one of the escape scenarios in PAYDAY 2. The heisters' getaway van crashes near a moderately sized square terraced walled-off park in a city block. The park has an entrance in the center of each side, with a stone wall on the bottom level, and a hedge around the upper level. Holding out in the park provides good cover, with reasonable access to the various escape locations. They must hold out until a new van can arrive to collect them. This escape has a chance to occur after completing Bank Heists, Diamond Store, Framing Frame Day 1, Four Stores, Jewelry Store, the Transport heists, Ukrainian Job and Nightclub (nighttime variation). Overview The group starts next to their van, which is now on fire due to having crashed along one of the sides of the park, on the parking lot or on the road surrounding the park. There is a random chance one of the group will be downed and will need to be helped up. The most probable candidate for going down is the player who has selected Houston as their preferred character. Bain will call in a second escape vehicle which takes several minutes to arrive at one of the (4) corners of the map. Law enforcement is present in full strength, and at least one assault will need to be fought off while waiting for the new van. The crew will need to secure any bags from the crashed van, and be prepared to move them quickly to the new van once it arrives. There are only a few minutes (time varies based on player and bag amount) between the new van's arrival and its departure, so everyone must be on board by this time. Walkthrough Escape vehicle will enter the map at the corner that does not have a SWAT van or police cars blocking the road. Prepare your escape and move your loot bags accordingly. Sometimes, there will be two corners without a truck blocking them, and the escape vehicle could arrive at either one. Some assault waves will involve an easily visible police helicopter flying into the map, and hovering while four enemies rappel down on ropes. If a player is nearby, it is fairly easy to kill them before they reach the ground. One of these will be a Taser (even on normal difficulty), and should be prioritized over the others are blue SWATs. If one were to attempt to unlock the "King of the Hill" achievement, it is usually advised to remain exclusively out of the park grounds, as standing within the park perimeter may cause additional law enforcers to spawn inside the area, voiding the achievement. One tactic would be to stay within the parking lot, as the area offers cars for cover. Upgraded sentries combined with upgraded trip mines using the "Jack of all Trades" skill in the Technician tree will make this achievement very viable. You should also note that restarting an escape using HoxHud or CRIME.NET offline will not change the escape scenario, which can be both advantageous and time consuming. Objectives #Stay alive until the new escape vehicle arrives. #(Optional) Secure any bags in the escape vehicle. #Escape Achievements Bugs * Bags thrown up on to the raised central area of the park may clip through the floor, coming to rest on an inaccessible surface at the same level as the roads around the park. Category:Escapes